zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supersnazzi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 9th Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kesadisan (Talk) 21:46, January 3, 2011 A greeting Hi there, Supersnazzi, Since, you're the only other admin on this wiki, I'm trying to reach out to you as well. However, I see that you haven't been active recently. But, If you see this message, could you please reply on my Talk Page to notify me? Thanks! [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 04:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ah, you're back! As you can see, I've been running a one-man job here for over a month, and I hope you can resume contributing as well. This wiki really needs a lot of work and cleanup. Do you know how to contact the founder of this wiki, User:Kesadisan? [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 15:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) A proposal I've tried to contact Kesadisan too. Unfortunately, it looks like he/she has abandoned this wiki. That leaves only you alone as the only other admin. Listen, I've got some ideas about how to revolutionize this wiki, starting with the home page. But, as you can see I can't do that with my current powers. So, here goes: *ahem*. I, 343 GuiltySpark, am formally requesting administratorship. This may seem a little, sudden, as we've just begun to know each other, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And the sooner, the better. And I'll state some key reasons why I can be trusted: * As you can see on my homepage, I've been a member of Wikipedia for over 5 years and a member of Wikia for over 3 years. So I am familiar with the grounds and have plenty of experience. * As of now, I have the most edits on this wiki: * I have made over 1,000 edits combined over all Wikias: * I've contributed dozens of images, which were ripped by me. * I'm familiar with the wiki syntax, and also: * I'm familiar with CSS styling code, as evidenced in the Templates I've created for this wiki: Template:Character, Template:Game, Template:Location. And again, I love Nine Doors, Nine Persons, Nine Hours. Now, as an admin, I plan to: * Revamp the home page, and move its current content to the article Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. I also have a Character template that I'm working on which can bee seen in my "workshop" here: User:343 GuiltySpark/sandbox. * Tweak internal code and manage this wiki. I've noticed several bugs that need some ironing out, for example in . * I've already been doing this, but I'm going to contribute more content. By contributing more content, and by improving the home page, as mentioned above, it will help imcrease Google traffic, which means more vistors! * Fix broken redirects, wanted templates, etc. * Moderate, ban offending users. Like I said, this wiki needs a lot of clean up. And as an admin, I can help you manage this wiki a lot better. Do you agree? Please consider it. P.S. and by the way, next time when you leave me a message, please sign your name using the four tildes like the example code below: ~~~~ Ciao, [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 21:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Article confusion Hi again, Supersnazzi. Thanks for you edit of the Snake article. Your edit does raise the possibility of debate over what status Snake is in. Nevertheless, I have fixed this oversight any applied it to all other character articles. And also, what do you think about what I said earlier? ^